Fantasmas en la Casa
by Hayase
Summary: ¿Murio Lisa en el ataque de Kyron? Solo Rick podra descubrirlo...


**Fantasmas en la casa**

La noche había llegado, cubriéndolo todo… la oscuridad era casi total, aún no se terminaban de restablecer los servicios de electricidad… no había dejado de nevar, el olor a muerte y destrucción aún invadía el aire. Eso, aunado a las extremadamente bajas temperaturas, hacía que costara trabajo respirar. Las labores de rescate habían parado por esa noche puesto que la nevada amenazaba volverse tormenta pero todavía se escuchaban sirenas que poco a poco se perdían en la distancia. Muchos de los incendios habían sido controlados… pero no aquél que le quemaba el alma al capitán. Una columna de humo más negro que la noche salía cual pira funeraria del destruido SDF-1 que yacía en el lago aún quemándose y desprendiendo aroma a sangre.

Si por él hubiera sido, no se hubiera parado la búsqueda, no se hubiera detenido nunca hasta encontrarla, pero no era posible, el personal de rescate se estaba arriesgando y hasta ahora sólo habían rescatado 5 cuerpos del puente sin identificar. Rick sentía un dolor en el pecho que lo atravesaba; de no ser por Max y Miriya que lo habían detenido y controlado jamás se hubiera detenido, a pesar del cansancio que sentía y de que los cuerpos de rescate ya se hubieran ido.

Sus amigos lo habían llevado a la que había sido su barraca, estaba a penas en pie. Max y Miriya sacaron lo que pudieron de sus objetos personales y los acomodaron en una de las maletas de campaña de Rick. Era como un zombi; Las voces de sus amigos sonaban en la distancia pero parecía como si hablaran un idioma distinto. La puerta arrancada de gajo únicamente hizo que los recuerdos inundaran su mente y nublaran mas sus ojos…Una tos sofocante lo trajo de vuelta y se percató de que estaba empapado hasta los huesos. Después de eso iba de nuevo en el Jeep militar, lo último que recordaba haber dicho es que lo llevaran a casa de Lisa ante las miradas inquietas de Max y Miriya, pero a él no le importó; Había dicho que de todas formas iría, con o sin su ayuda.

Apenas se fueron ellos, Rick entró a la casa con la copia de la llave que aún conservaba. Azotó la puerta con frustración y se recargó en ella. Su respiración se hizo descontrolada y entonces se quebró. Un sollozo fuerte escapó de su pecho, seguido de un alarido de dolor que salió de su garganta para luego estallar en lágrimas. Prácticamente se escurrió hasta quedar sentando el frío piso y ahí dio rienda suelta a su dolor. Él prácticamente se sacudía de los temblores tan fuertes que recorrían su cuerpo, estaba helado, tenía frío, adolorido por todo lo vivido y toda la actividad física de las operaciones de rescate… estaba cansado y empapado pero sobre todo, estaba vacío. En su pecho, un hueco profundo que parecía crecer a cada momento lo atravesaba, no lo dejaba respirar, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin parar pero ni siquiera trataba de evitarlas: quería morir ahí mismo, quería sacar todo el dolor que llevaba en su pecho, quería despellejarse, quería matarse, permaneció sin percatarse del tiempo, hasta una fuerza desconocida lo hizo levantarse y dirigirse a la recámara de ella.

Abrió despacio, como entrando a un mundo prohibido. El aroma de ella le llegó de lleno, directo a los pulmones, y entonces escuchó su voz…

¡Ayúdame Rick! – Era tan claro… tal real… eso terminó por enloquecerlo.

Salió corriendo de ahí, en medio de la nevada, hacia los restos de su casa. Cuando llegó ahí dio riendo suelta a su coraje, destruyendo todo lo que quedaba de su departamento. Arrancó de un solo tirón el póster de Minmei (que aún estaba de cabeza), e incluso aventó el álbum de fotografías a un rincón, pero nada saciaba su ira, su coraje y su desesperación. De nuevo salió corriendo, sabía que sólo había un lugar donde encontraría paz. Sin que se diera cuenta, un Jeep militar lo seguía a la distancia; Max sabía que algo así pasaría, así que había decidido vigilarlo de cerca. Después de dejar a Miriya en casa y ver que Dana estuviera bien, había salido hacia casa de Lisa apenas a tiempo para ver a Rick salir corriendo de ahí, sin rumbo.

Rick llegó frente al lago… la tormenta de nieve apenas permitía la visibilidad pero él tenía que buscarla, no podía detenerse así que no lo pensó un instante y se hubiera lanzado a las heladas aguas a buscar a Lisa de no ser porque Max lo detuvo. Rick estalló en insultos e intento golpearlo, algo que Max no evitó para que su amigo pudiera sacar algo de su rabia… pero Rick no pudo. Se tiró de rodillas en el piso y Max lo ayudó a levantarse mientras algunos hilitos de sangre escurrieron desde su cabello mojado: Rick estaba herido.

Max apenas lo subió al Jeep cuando éste perdió el conocimiento, así que condujo de inmediato al hospital.

Me dijo que me amaba…

¿Qué le dijiste tú?

Que iba a cuidarla… porque también la amaba – Había dicho con un sollozo, antes de perder la conciencia…

Ya lo sabíamos, Rick… todos lo sabíamos – Dijo Max con un dolor en el pecho, al ver a su amigo y hermano en este estado… por haber perdido a sus amigos, al Almirante y por supuesto, a Lisa, a quien había querido como una hermana. Mientras conducía se permitió llorar un poco, pero sabía que tendrían que ser fuertes porque él, Miriya y Dana ahora eran toda la familia del joven militar que yacía sin sentido en el asiento del copiloto y él a su vez era toda la familia que a ellos les quedaba.

Tenía el cuerpo pesado… todo, absolutamente todo, le dolía… la luz que se filtraba de algún lado lo molestaba y cuando se quiso cubrir con su mano, un dolor intenso lo hizo abrir los ojos; Tenía un suero. Miró al techo sin entender lo que sucedía, parpadeó un par de veces y luego se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital. Un sollozo se escapó de su garganta al recordarlo todo. Las enfermeras iban y venían pero nadie se percataba de su estado. Lloró y lloró hasta sentir que no tenía más lágrimas; estaba demasiado mareado y no podía levantarse, probablemente por los sedantes.

Rick deseó estar muerto de nuevo y recordó su sueño. Había soñado con ella… su sueño había sido tan real, sus cabellos que nunca se atrevió a tocar eran sedosos; tan sólo su sonrisa era capaz de hacer que el corazón le estallara de emoción… y sus labios, esos labios que jamás volvería a besar, y su voz… que nuevamente le pedía ayuda.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón y gritó como desesperado su nombre. Un par de enfermeras llegaron a atenderlo, pero sólo se revolcaba en la cama como gusano, jaloneándose el suero e intentando levantarse, hasta que un enfermero con mucha fuerza llegó, logró controlarlo e inyectarle otro sedante. Rick volvió a sumirse en un sueño pesado e intranquilo para volver a perderse durante varias horas en esos ojos verdes que moriría por volver a ver.

Habiendo caído la noche, Rick despertó finalmente. Max estaba ahí con mirada de preocupación.

Sé que lo que te diré no te importará, pero a ella no le hubiera gustado verte en ese estado

Quisiera estar muerto – Respondió sin animo

Pero no lo estás…

Me odio a mí mismo

Lo sé… y no ganarás nada con eso…

¿La encontraron? – preguntó con miedo, apretando los ojos ante la respuesta de Max

No…

¿Y los otros?

Ya fueron identificados… Global, Claudia y las chicas…

¿Qué paso?

De nada te servirá saber…

¿Cómo murieron?

Se cree que las chicas fallecieron antes del impacto de la nave de Kyron… Global y Claudia durante la embestida… estaban en su zona de mando…y – Max se detuvo un poco - Además, ya lograron localizar la cápsula de escape - Rick sintió que se le detenía el corazón

¿Y… cómo estaba?

Estaba vacía… muy dañada… y había… había…

¿Qué?

mmm

¡Dime¡ - Exigió Rick, con un grito

Sangre… mucha sangre – Rick enmudeció y guardó silencio unos segundos

¿De ella?

Si… es seguro que Lisa Hayes estuvo en la cápsula de escape

¿Y creen que pudo sobrevivir?

La cápsula estaba muy dañada, pero dicen que hay una pequeña posibilidad… sin embargo se abrió dentro del lago

¿Y los buzos…?

Siguen buscando…

Yo debo buscar también – Dijo Rick, intentando levantarse sin lograrlo por el mareo

Primero debes estar bien

Estoy bien…

No, Rick… tienes una pequeña herida en el cráneo

No recuerdo haberme golpeado…y de hecho no recuerdo bien todo el ataque

No lo intentes… no te hagas daño…

Necesito recordar… necesito saber si Lisa me dijo algo…tengo que recordar …ayúdame Max…ayúdame… - Dijo Rick, como suplicando

¿Qué recuerdas?

El crucero Zentraedi en picada contra el SDF-1, recuerdo haberlo visto todo…como si fuera otra persona, como si no fuera real

No podíamos hacer nada desde nuestros cazas… ni siquiera estrellarnos contra él lo hubiera detenido…

Lo sé… y recuerdo haberlo pensado… ¿grité su nombre, verdad?

Sí… muy fuerte

Escuchaba voces, pero sólo buscaba comunicación con el Puente. Había sólo estática y entonces sucedió…- Dijo bajando la cabeza – El estallido fue impresionante… sentí, sentí que mi mundo se había detenido…

Te grité que reaccionaras, el Skull-01 volaba erráticamente

Te escuché

Diste órdenes claras y precisas pero luego apagaste el comunicador

Recuerdo haber aterrizado entre el humo y polvo cerca del lago y luego llegaron ustedes y se escuchaban sirenas y gritos.

Y empezó el rescate…

Max… hubo algo más…

¿Sí?

Antes de que apagara el comunicador… recibí una señal… parecía… parecía… ¡era clave Morse! Lisa debió enviarme un mensaje…debe estar grabado en la memoria del intercomunicador del Skull – Tengo que ir… y.. y… - El efecto del sedante volvió a aparecer…

Ya tendrás tiempo Rick, todavía estás sedado… ahora debes recuperarte, eres de los oficiales de mayor rango con vida…te necesitamos todos…

Debo encontrar a Lisa… estoy seguro que está con vida – Dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.

Un par de días después, Rick se incorporaba a sus actividades. Su afán no estaba en seguir protocolos sino en no proseguir con el rescate. Las juntas del consejo lo agobiaban: peleaba y gritaba con todos, a tal grado de que ya lo habían amenazado con arrestarlo si seguía insubordinándose. Sabía que no le convenía, así que muy a regañadientes cooperaba y trataba de opinar más adecuadamente según su cargo y rango puesto que ahora era uno de los oficiales de más alto rango dentro de lo que quedaba de la RDF. Logró convencer al consejo de que la búsqueda durara cinco días en vez de los tres reglamentarios, pero Lisa simplemente no fue encontrada.

Ni gritos, ni insultos o amenazas funcionaron. Rick terminó bajo arresto por 36 horas y con castigo de permanecer en casa durante dos semanas para que meditara sobre las consecuencias de sus actos y sobre su posible promoción como General, misma que estaba a punto a perder por su mal comportamiento. Posteriormente, en vez de ir a los servicios funerales, Rick se fue a encerrar a un cuartucho de hotel, sin decirle a nadie. Para ese entonces, Lisa había sido declarada oficialmente como desaparecida en batalla. Aunque dentro del sistema de grabación del Skull-01 sólo había habido estática, Rick recordaba claramente haber escuchado un mensaje, esa fue quizás la primera parte de su locura.

Rick se había perdido durante tres días. Los Sterling lo habían buscado por todas partes sin éxito, e incluso habían hecho averiguaciones poco discretas con los Lynn. Por eso Minmei estaba ahora al tanto, no sólo de que Lisa había muerto (cosa que sin remordimiento alguno la llenaba de esperanza), sino de que Rick estaba desaparecido y pretendía ser ella quien lo encontrara.

Tres días… tres días Rick había permanecido oculto del mundo, encerrado en el hotel, sin comer, manteniéndose apenas con licor. Tenía baja tolerancia al alcohol y sin embargo había bebido hasta olvidar todo… pensaba que permaneciendo alcoholizado la olvidaría, pero ni aún así Lisa salía de su mente y mucho menos de su corazón un segundo. Nunca en su vida había bebido tanto; ni siquiera se podía levantar del piso.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Minmei entró al cuarto de hotel, quien gracias a su dinero e investigaciones había encontrado el escondite de Rick. El lugar olía a alcohol, a rancio y a encierro. Lo encontró flaco, ojeroso, demacrado, con barba de tres días y con visibles surcos de lágrimas en su rostro.

Minmei sintió una opresión en el pecho al verlo en ese estado, después de todo ahora sabia que lo amaba, pero sintió más dolor por saber que estaba así por otra mujer. ¿Cúantas veces lo había abandonado y cuando volvía, Rick seguía tan alegre como siempre? Bueno, ahora era distinto… Lisa había muerto. Despacio se arrodilló junto a él, quitó sus cabellos ensortijados del rostro del piloto que semiconsciente la observaba con ojos vidriosos y con su pañuelo lentamente limpió sus lágrimas. Parecía que su vida se repetía con esa escena: ¡cuántas veces había encontrado así a Kyle! ¡Cuántas veces Kyle la había encontrado así a ella!

Rick, voy a sacarte de aquí – Le dijo con cariño, mientras se levantaba, y sacaba su celular para hacer un par de llamadas – Vuelvo enseguida – Finalizó para hablar con el encargado del hotel que aún la esperaba con llave y dinero en mano por haberla llevado hasta ahí.

En la semioscuridad de la habitación, iluminada sólo por la luz que provenía del pasillo, Rick logró divisar a Minmei hablando con el encargado. Luego giró la cabeza de nuevo al punto en donde había tenido fija la vista casi todo el tiempo, en una esquina del cuarto en donde le había parecido ver a Lisa… de nuevo pidiéndole ayuda.

Otra vez estaba mareado y le molestaba la luz, sus últimos días habían sido tan similares al despertar, ya sea inconciente o borracho; además, al saberse vivo el dolor en el pecho volvía, ese agujero que crecía día a día enloqueciéndolo, un agujero que parecía consumirlo todo, esa soledad que jamás sanaría, porque su Lisa ya no estaba. De nuevo las lágrimas brotaron, se cubrió la cara con un brazo para cubrir la luz mientras lloraba de nuevo. Se odiaba demasiado, había pensando mil formas de quitarse la vida, pero sentía que tenía que esperar un poco más. Había pensado en convencer al Doctor Lang y usar un submarino robot que monitoreara todo el lago; solo debía esperar a que Lang saliera del hospital, quien había sobrevivido milagrosamente. Encontrar al menos el cuerpo de su amada sería suficiente para darle un poco de paz.

Y mientras se decidía a abrir los ojos de nuevo, imaginó morir y llegar al cielo. La vería allí, parada en una nube, hermosa como siempre, con sus cabellos castaños al viento y con un largo y vaporoso vestido blanco, ella extendería sus manos hacia él y lo recibiría con una sonrisa enloquecedora, el se refugiaría en su pecho y ella lo envolvería con sus alas blancas. Definitivamente Lisa era ahora un ángel, su ángel personal. Siguió imaginando ese paraíso idílico cuando un extraño olor lo hizo volver de golpe, olor que lo sacudió por completo. Sintió un malestar extraño, se le revolvió el estómago y sin poder evitarlo vomitó en la alfombra. Entonces supo qué era... era el perfume de Minmei.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se encontró en la vieja habitación de la cantante. Inmediatamente lo asaltaron memorias de ese lugar, de un pasado que parecía extremadamente lejano. No sabía lo que hacía ahí o cómo había llegado, pero le producía un malestar inmenso que mezclado con la resaca lo ponía realmente mal; se paró de golpe y se tuvo que sostener de la pared: definitivamente quería salir lo más rápido posible de tan espantoso lugar. Se rió de lo irónico de vida: estaba semidesnudo en el cuarto de Minmei. ¡Cuántas veces deseó estar así! ¡cuántos años persiguió una fantasía estúpida tras la niña tonta! ahora deseaba estar con Lisa, en esa casita que le daba calor de hogar, y no en ese cuarto que olía a humedad, era frío y reflejaba falsedad. Sus carcajadas nerviosas y ansiosas atrajeron a Minmei, quien tocó suavemente la puerta para luego entrar.

Ahí estaba él, en boxer únicamente, medio recargado en la pared, con la alfombra sucia y los ojos más helados que jamás había visto.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – Le dijo en tono frío a la aún adolescente Minmei

- ¿Estás bien? – le dijo ella, acercándose rápidamente y tocando su frente. Rick se hizo para atrás de inmediato… sentía asco de que ella lo tocara - ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó extrañada al ver su reacción; él se volteó, se sentó en la cama de espaldas a ella, recogió su camisa del suelo y se la puso en un sólo movimiento, mientras repetía la misma pregunta

-¿Qué hago aquí?

- Te encontré…no iba a dejar que te abandonaras, llamé a mis tíos y te trajimos aquí, llevas horas durmiendo…

No necesito tu ayuda… mucho menos tu compasión – Dijo aún de espaldas a ella

No es compasión… sabes que te amo – Le dijo con suavidad, colocando su mano en el hombro del piloto. Rick dio un respingo y se levantó de inmediato

¡No mientas! – Le gritó - ¡Y deja de tocarme! – Exigió –

¿¡Por qué? – Lloriqueó la muchacha

Tus "caricias" me producen náuseas – Añadió, ante los ojos incrédulos de Minmei

¡Eres un grosero y un malagradecido! – Le gritó en respuesta

Yo no te pedí nada

Tú me diste cobijo y yo quise recompensarte el favor

¿Y luego qué planeabas?… ¿llevarme de nuevo a la cama? – Preguntó Rick con ironía. La mirada de Minmei lanzaba fuego de cólera

¿Y por qué no?… esa vez no pusiste resistencia, al parecer lo disfrutaste bastante

¡Estaba vulnerable! además sólo estaba pensando en ella

Pues déjame decirte que está muerta, Rick… no volverá… tu mujercita perfecta ya no está

¡Cállate!

Y yo estoy aquí y te amo

¡Cállate! Mira que si la perdí, en parte fue por tu culpa… por mi gran estupidez y tu insistencia en meterte en mi vida

¿Yo? fue ella quien se metió en nuestras vidas… nosotros teníamos una historia antes de ella

¡Nosotros nunca tuvimos una historia! nunca hubo un "nosotros"

¿Eso no parecía hace unos días en tu cama, eh? – Espetó ella, y el simple recuerdo hizo que Rick volviera a vomitar. La miró furiosamente.

No vuelvas a buscarme, a querer "ayudarme" … ¡lárgate de mi vida para siempre! – Añadió mientras buscaba el resto de su ropa

Ella no volverá…

¡Cállate!

¡LISA ESTÁ MUERTA! – Gritó y no supo en qué momento Rick la abofeteó, sólo sintió su mejilla arder

Lo siento … - Dijo visiblemente apenado

¡Vete! – Fue el turno de ella para exigir

Eso hago – Dijo Rick, mientras se terminaba de vestir y recogía sus cosas

Yo te amo aunque no lo creas – Le dijo entre sollozos

Tú sólo te amas a ti misma

¡Esto pudo ser bello y lo sabes!

No lo creo… perdóname Minmei, por no ser quien tu creíste que era, por no ser el joven inmaduro que conociste, no quise hacerte daño… sólo espero que puedas ser feliz…yo sin ella ya nunca lo seré – Dijo al pasar a su lado

¡No me dejes! – Suplicó con desesperación

Trataré de recordarte con cariño…haz tú lo mismo conmigo si te place

¡Yo te amo!

Lo siento Minmei…siento también lo de tu alfombra, dale las gracias a tus tíos…y vive bien…

¿Es un adiós…?

Lo es – Finalizó, dejando ahí a una Minmei congelada, con lágrimas copiosas en los ojos

Rick bajó las escaleras que había conocido tan bien, se escabulló entre las mesas y abandonó el lugar. Por primera vez en días se sintió tranquilo ya que de alguna forma se había liberado de ese grillete llamado Minmei

Quizás demasiado tarde pero por fin lo hice – Pensó mientras se encaminaba a casa de Max… extrañamente se sentía mejor, le pesaba menos su propio cuerpo, le costaba menos trabajo respirar, el aire helado del invierno le hacía bien y sin permitirse pensar llegó a casa de Max, donde una Miriya bastante molesta lo recibió.

¿¡Dónde estabas! – Reclamó – Estábamos preocupados por ti – Añadió – Y mira que aspecto tienes… das vergüenza, Hunter

Lo sé Mir…lo siento

Déjalo cariño, tiene mucho que explicar – Completó Max, que salió de la cocina con su delantal

Rick les contó lo que había pasado: sus tres días de alcoholismo y su encuentro con Minmei. Ya bajo otros ánimos, Miriya disfrutó bastante al pensar en la alfombra de la joven cantante.

Sé que se preocuparon por mí, que no he sido el mejor de los amigos, pero creo que necesitaba caer así de bajo para darme cuenta el rumbo que estaba llevando, si quiero seguir con la búsqueda y aferrarme al sentimiento de que Lisa está viva no puedo permanecer así… estuve a punto de perderlo todo, creo que fui un estupido, y aunque aun me duele demasiado todo esto, no puedo fallarle, no de nuevo…

Me da gusto verte de vuelta, Rick…pero déjame decirte que ahora necesitas una rasurada y un buen baño… ¡apestas!

Lo siento…

También sentimos decirte que ya no tienes casa… tuvieron que derrumbar toda el área afectada; toda una manzana de la colonia militar… desgraciadamente ahí estaba tu casa, pero puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras aquí

Vaya noticia… Gracias Miriya, pero por un lado la casa estaba realmente dañada y me trae demasiados malos recuerdos… además, sí tengo casa… creo que me mudaré a la casa de Lisa…

¿Estás seguro? La última vez no fue muy bueno hermano…

Lo estoy… siento que ahí encontraré respuestas…

Bueno, tardarán un par de meses en reconstruir…

Daré aviso a Recursos Humanos de la RDF sobre mi situación y… no creo que haya mayor problema… después de todo… Lisa… ya era mi novia – Dijo esa última palabra con emoción en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta

Me da gusto que se fue sabiendo que la amabas – Dijo Miriya

Nos besamos – Dijo apenado – Fue increíble – Finalizó

¡Vaya! Qué bueno que no perdieron el tiempo – Le guiñó un ojo Max

Sé… sé que está viva… y que puedo encontrarla…

No te hagas ilusiones Rick, nosotros también la queríamos mucho… y nos duele pero tenemos que ser realistas

Max… Lisa de cualquier forma estará a mi lado, de una u otra forma, para siempre…

Aquí estamos hermano… pase lo que pase…

Voy a aprovechar estos días para poner orden a mi vida y a mi cabeza…

Lo que quieras jefe, aquí estamos – Le dijo Miriya, dándole un cariñoso abrazo - ¡Pero báñate! – Añadió

¡Espera! – Dijo Max que salió y volvió un segundo después, con un par de mochilas de Rick

Aquí está lo que logramos rescatar de tus cosas… creo que las necesitarás

¡Gracias, Hermano!

Los electrónicos y electrodomésticos que no estaban destrozados están en la habitación de Dana… puedes recogerlos cuando gustes

¡No sé qué haría sin ustedes – Dijo Rick, poniéndose de pie e intentando abrazarlos

¡Mejor hasta que te bañes! – Respondieron ambos, y los tres soltaron una carcajada. ¡Qué bien sintió Rick de reír un poco!.

Al cerrar la puerta, la soledad le dio le lleno, pero se había prometido así mismo ser fuerte. Dejó sus maletas en el suelo y prendió las luces. Por primera vez en años, se permitió admirar la belleza de la casa de Lisa, su elegancia y toque femeninos estaban en cada detalle, que sin ser ostentoso le daba definitivamente calor de hogar… echó un vistazo rápido y vio que todo estaba en perfecto orden, salvo algunas cajas de mudanza. Lisa había dejado su casa arreglada e impecable aquella fatídica mañana. Rápidamente empezó a sentir que las lágrimas lo traicionaban: las secó con el puño de su camisa y se dio a la tarea de reorganizar lo que fuera necesario para volver a la normalidad.

Regó las plantas, revisó las alacenas para ver lo que hacía falta y, haciendo una pequeña lista, acomodó todas las cajas que había que Lisa estaba preparando para su partida, las dejó tal cual y las metió al pequeño estudio de ella. Luego abrió las ventanas y pensó en comprar un catre ya que pensaban dormir en el estudio porque la recámara de Lisa sería un santuario para él, y no quería arruinar la perfecta armonía de la casa con almohadas y sarapes en la sala. Barrio un poco de polvo que se había metido a causa de las explosiones y los ataques, metió una toalla que estaba en el tendedero del patio de atrás y prendió el calentador… había suficiente suministro de agua y gas.

Acomodó sus pocas pertenencias en una de las cajas vacías que Lisa aún había dejado y las llevó adentro del estudio, se quitó su maloliente ropa y la echó en la lavadora que puso a trabajar mientras él se metía a bañar.

Entró al pequeño baño como si invadiera un lugar sagrado: se maravilló con toda la clase de productos que había y sin poder evitarlo, empezó a revisar las botellas con curiosidad.

Shampoo de fresas – Dijo, abriendo una de ellas y aspirando su aroma – con razón olías siempre tan bien – La colocó en su lugar y tomó otra… así, revisó cada cosa que había, oliendo y descubriendo el aroma enloquecedor de ella en cada una de las botellitas, hasta que llegó a una que lo hizo hacer una mueca de asombro - ¿Burbujas para tina? – Sin poder evitarlo, imaginó a Lisa en la tina sumergida en miles de burbujas, y su mente empezó a ir más lejos… los imaginó a ambos sumergidos en la tina, con miles de burbujas después de haber hecho el amor... una risita hizo que tirara la botella el suelo y que su corazón diera un vuelco, pensó que se iba a infartar… había escuchado la risa de Lisa – Asustado recogió la botella y la puso en su lugar, miró a su alrededor y prometió que no volvería a tocar nada. Abrió la llave y empezó a ducharse.

El agua caliente que resbalaba por su cuerpo, le hizo mucho bien, dejó escapar un sonidito de placer, estaba tan cansado y tenso… eso lo relajaría sin duda, pronto el baño se había llenado de vapor que cubría todo. Cerró los ojos y se permitió un momento de paz. Después de ducharse, salió y se paró frente al espejo para rasurarse. Se disponía a limpiarlo ya que estaba empañado, ¡Cuando le pareció ver el reflejo de Lisa en él!, de un respingo giró y vio que no había nadie atrás suyo… limpió rápidamente el espejo pero lo único que apareció fue su confundido rostro.

- Creo que voy a necesitar calmantes – Pensó, y prosiguió con sus actividades.

Una vez vestido y limpio, sacó la ropa de la lavadora, la tendió y se dispuso a preparar algo de comer; no se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Buscó con cuidado un sartén y sacó un par de huevos que colocó en el área de cocinar. Cuando volvió con el aceite ya había una tabla de picar, cebolla y jitomate ahí listos. Se rascó la cabeza con incredulidad, no había recordado poner eso ahí; se dirigió a la cafetera y aunque la programaba con el tiempo que el quería, ésta cambiaba y ponía otros números en su sistema digital. Después de mucho batallar, a final de cuentas optó por dejarla así, pero se sorprendió cuando el café quedó exquisito, tal como lo hacia Lisa. Cenó en silencio, sin dejar de pensar en ella.

Aún hacía mucho frío, nevaba de nuevo, sacó un sleeping de campaña, lo acomodó en la alfombra del estudio y sacó las mantas y frazadas que Max y Mir le habían dado, se cubrió lo más que pudo y empezó a mirar al techo… su mente voló de nuevo hacia ella y lágrimas traicioneras surcaron sus mejillas, recordó desde la primera vez que la había visto, cómo le había impactado su belleza, su mirada profunda… ¡sonrió al recordar como le temía!; Un pequeño crujido lo hizo girar la cabeza, algo se había movido en las cajas de Lisa… observó con atención su perfecta caligrafía escrita en muchas de ellas con letreros del contenido de las mismas, pero se detuvo en una en especial que antes no había notado: la caja decía "Recuerdos" y tenía un dibujito que parecía ser un corazón. Sin poder evitarlo, se sentó y estiró la mano para jalar con dificultad la caja, no quería salir del cómodo nicho en el que ya estaba calientito, la poca luz que entraba por las persianas era suficiente para permitirle ver los objetos que ahí estaban.

Con cuidado, sintiendo fuertes latidos en el pecho y con manos temblorosas abrió la caja; Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, al reconocer decenas de regalitos que él le había dado a ella durante mucho tiempo; Obsequios de cumpleaños, de navidad e incluso algunas cosas triviales.

Rick vio primero un muñeco de peluche con forma de pingüino (que le había regalado la navidad anterior), estaba también un portarretratos de madera muy elegante que le había comprado en uno de sus viajes a Ciudad Monumento y en él había una foto de ellos dos que no recordaba hasta que la vio en ese momento; había sido en el cumpleaños de Max… seguramente las conejas se las habían tomado. Lisa estaba sentada en la sala de la casa de su amigo y él estaba junto a ella, se miraban a los ojos y sonreían. Él no se había dado cuenta que habían tomado la foto, y pensó que Lisa tampoco, pero seguro las chicas se la habían regalado después… por primera vez notó lo bien que se veían juntos, que parecían una pareja. Con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas la colocó con cuidado junto a su improvisada cama, en donde había puesto su mesita de noche, Y se volvió a asomar a la caja, había llaveros, notitas, cartas, más fotos, libros, etcétera… casi todas eran cosas de ellos dos. Sonrió al reconocer unos guantes suyos que un día que volvían de la base le había dado a Lisa, al ver como titiritaba de frío; luego ella se los quiso devolver y él le dijo que los conservara. ¡Cada objeto contaba parte de su historia! no pudo evitar seguir sollozando cuando vio un papelito escrito de su puño y letra que decía: "Te espero en la cafetería para almorzar juntos", ¡Cuánto tiempo llevaba Lisa amándolo en secreto! Mientras él permanecía ciego a ese verdadero amor. Vio otro que le había pasado una vez en una junta muy aburrida en donde sólo había recibido una mirada asesina de Lisa por respuesta. Estuvo revisando la caja durante largo rato, mezclando sus lágrimas con cada objeto, hasta que eventualmente el frío se hizo más fuerte y era ya muy tarde… estaba cansado y el sueño lo empezaba a vencer… se puso los guantes, abrazó el pingüino y se quedó dormido mirando la foto. El frío se incrementó entre sueños, recordaba estar temblando y de pronto sintió que alguien lo cubría… el frío se le fue y su sueño fue profundo y placentero.

Soñó con un lugar extraño. Parecía un campamento militar, pero era de civiles, había tiendas de campaña y mucha gente, se escuchaban voces y canciones, él se sentía guiado por una mano, caminaba entre la gente hacia un lugar en específico. Al fondo se veía una especie de cabaña, algo así como un hospital improvisado, se dejaba guiar y ahí entre algunas camillas, su atención se enfocaba a una en particular… su corazón empezó a latir desbocado en su pecho, la camilla estaba cubierta con tela de mosquitero, se apresuró hacia ella, de un jalón arrancó el mosquitero y en eso… despertó.

Estaba sudando y muy asustado, trató de calmarse y se llevó la mano a la frente. Aún era temprano ya que no había demasiada luz. Se sentó despacio y su corazón dio un vuelco a ver una cobija rosa sobre el, que no había colocado, giró la cabeza y la foto que había dejado sobre su improvisada mesa de noche estaba de cabeza. Algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo ahí.

Se levantó, acomodó todo, desayunó sólo café, dejó que la cafetera sola se programara, se duchó y salió hacia el hospital militar para una visita especial.

Llegando al hospital, fue bien recibido por el Doctor Lang, quien ya estaba mucho mejor y se animó al recibir la visita de Rick. Estuvieron platicando mucho. Él le contó su idea de lo del submarino, a lo que el Doctor aceptó con gusto puesto que siempre había sentido un aprecio por la capitana. Un par de horas después, Rick se dirigió al súper e hizo las compras necesarias. Dejo todo en la casa y volvió a salir rumbo a una mueblería. Después de mucha indecisión, escogió un cómodo sofá cama. Después de todo, cuando Lisa volviera, él podría llevarse a su casa ese sofá… sonrió tan sólo con pensar que ella volvería, por alguna razón solo quería estar de vuelta en casa de Lisa.

Atardecía cuando recibió la llamada de los Sterling invitándolo a comer cerca de la base ya que ellos debían volver. Ellos trataban de que el joven no estuviera solo demasiado tiempo. Después de comer Rick se ofreció a llevarse a Dana para cuidarla para que en la noche sus amigos pasaran por la bebita.

La recogió en la guardería y la niña salto a sus brazos cuando lo vio

¡Tío Rick!

Hola princesa

¿A dónde vamos?

A casa de tía Lisa…

¿Ya volvió? – La pregunta de la niña lo sorprendió un poco - Mi mamá me dijo que las tías se habían ido muy lejos y no volverían, que también el abuelo Global, pero sabes tío Rick, yo sé que tía Lisa volverá… porque ella te quiere mucho – Rick no supo que contestar, sólo sonrió. Cuando llegaron a la casa, la niña entró corriendo y riendo

¡Tío, tío! – Grito – La tía Lisa… ella estuvo aquí… - Rick, perplejo, no pudo mas que empezar a formarse algunas teorías…

La tarde fue tranquila, y al anochecer cuando Max y Mir fueron por la niña, Rick se atrevió a comentarles las cosas que le habían ocurrido

¿Lisa nunca les dijo… algo de que su casa estuviera embrujada o algo así, verdad? - Miriya lo vio con cara de interrogación

Fantasmas, amor… Rick se refiere a fantasmas – Le explicó el peliazul a su esposa

Los fantasmas no existen – Dijo ella viendo la expresión asustada de Dana

Nada Rick… creo que estás un poco nervioso y alterado. Es normal, sólo no dejes que vuele mucho tu imaginación, hermano – Le dijo Max, con palmaditas en la espalda

Los aparatos se activan solos, las cosas se cambian de lugar, Max… algo raro esta pasando aquí

Rick… aún estás bajo un shock emocional, han pasado sólo quince días desde… tú entiendes…

¿Crees que estoy enloqueciendo?

Creo que aún estás alterado… tal vez sería bueno que te fueras de aquí por un tiempo

¡Nunca! – Dijo él, ansioso

Ok…tranquilo…entonces tal vez deberías ver a un psicólogo, Rick… el trauma que pasaste no es para menos…

No estoy loco, Max…algo pasa aquí y voy a averiguarlo

Rick…dejaste cosas inconclusas con Lisa, no sé… tal vez es el remordimiento… ¿y si estuvieras haciendo cosas dormido?

¿Sonámbulo? No lo creo, Max… y esta noche voy a averigüarlo

Pues… suerte…con lo que sea, hermano – Dijo antes de irse

¡Loco! – Dijo Miriya, mientras pasaba junto a él, cargando a Dana

Saludos a tía Lisa – Grito la pequeña, inquietando a los tres

Bien, llegó la hora de descubrir la verdad…- Dijo Rick. Cerrando la puerta, se recargó en ella y en voz alta dijo – Lisa… sé que estás aquí

Nada sucedió… Rick se sintió un poco estúpido y sonrojado, así que se dispuso a hacer sus actividades antes de dormir, prendió su laptop y se conectó a Internet. Se enfocó a buscar "manifestaciones después de la muerte" y "vida después de la muerte", pero él aún se aferraba a la idea de que Lisa estaba con vida.

Estuvo durante un par de horas investigando, hasta que el sueño empezó a vencerlo. El viento empezó a correr, haciendo sonar un adorno musical de viento que Lisa tenía colgado en la puerta de la cocina. Entre sueños, Rick reconoció de nuevo que era clave Morse, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y le puso atención. Definitivamente era clave Morse de nuevo - Recordé lo que escuché en mi VT… tu mensaje en clave Morse…me pides ayuda…de nuevo que necesitas…dime amor…dime Lisa…No sé como ayudarte - El adorno musical volvió a sonar y Rick deletreó un "Te amo" con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - Te he sentido desde que llegué… ¿dónde estás? – No hubo ninguna reacción – Lisa, amor…quiero intentar comunicarme contigo… - De la repisa una foto se cayó, por un momento Rick sintió miedo pero continuó, ¿Estás aquí…?

La luz se apagó y se prendió, la TV se encendió en el canal favorito de ella y Rick sonrió

Yo también te amo, bonita – Dijo y cerró los ojos tratando de sentirla – Lisa… temo preguntar esto… odio preguntar esto… ¿Estás… estás… es decir… tú... moriste? – No obtuvo respuesta, Rick se dejó caer en el asiento de la sala sin estar seguro de qué hacer.

Sin estar seguro de nada y mientras ordenaba todo y preparaba su café, estuvo platicando con ella, le contó como había sido su día, habló y habló de su pasado, le dijo cuánto la extrañaba y cuánto la amaba, confesó todo lo que llevaba en el pecho mientras lloraba con cada palabra, para finalmente ir a dormir sin que nada más pasara.

Los días siguientes fueron exactamente igual: él trataba de estar en casa el mayor tiempo posible, le hablaba todo el tiempo, le contaba cosas y se estremecía con apenas una pequeña manifestación de ella. Por su parte "Su fantasma favorito" como él le había decía de cariño daba cada vez más muestras de estar ahí, pero a su vez cada vez más señales de auxilio, Rick sentía que ahora sí estaba enloqueciendo y el sueño de ese extraño campamento se repetía sin cesar.

Unos días después, Rick volvía a cenar en casa de Max. Apenas terminó, trató de salir disparado hacia casa de Lisa, cuando sus amigos lo detuvieron…

¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa? Estamos preocupados por ti

Estoy bien…

No Rick…sigues hablando de Lisa todo el tiempo como si estuviera viva…

Max… bueno, yo sigo creyendo que está viva aunque en la casa…bueno ya te he dicho eso…

Sí Rick, que Lisa esta ahí como si fuera un fantasma y bla bla bla

¡Es que es verdad!

Rick… hermano, creo que es tiempo de que vayas al psicólogo…

¡No estoy loco!

Rick…dejaste pendientes muchas cosas con ella, tal vez tu inconsciente busca remediar eso…tal vez sientes culpa…

¡Lisa está viva y está conmigo!

Rick… mantienes una relación casi de noviazgo con la casa de Lisa…

¿Bueno, saben qué?… ya me cansé de escuchar tanta tontería – Agregó y se dio la vuelta – Gracias por la cena – Finalizó, alejándose de ahí

¿Qué vamos a hacer con Rick amor? – Dijo Miriya recargándose en el pecho de Max, mientras este le acariciaba con ternura la espalda

No lo sé… pero creo que ya es tiempo hacer algo…

Rick llegó lo más rápido que pudo a la casa. Estaba molesto, entró y azotó la puerta.

¡Ya llegué amor! – Dijo, y se tiró en el sofá de la sala con desgano - ¡Creen que estoy loco! – Dijo molesto - ¿Pero no lo estoy, cierto? – Preguntó al aire y continuó – Lo que sí sé es que te he extrañado como un loco…Lisa…me haces falta – Dijo, con un sollozo – No sabes cuanto…fui tan estúpido y dejé pasar tanto tiempo…sabes tenia miedo…yo creo que hace mucho también estaba enamorado de ti y tenía miedo de aceptarlo…pero cada día me costaba más trabajo no estar cerca de ti… cada día te volvías más indispensable para mí… pero siempre he sido terco y bueno, tenía miedo… no sé cómo mas explicar tanta estupidez que cometí… el día del ataque… cuando me dejabas… pensé que mi mundo se acababa, no podría quedarme solo… entonces lo supe de golpe…me di cuenta de todo…Lisa, no sabes cuánto te amo... – Finalizó, poniendo su cabeza entre los brazos con desesperación, apoyado sobre sus rodillas y entonces sucedió… un verdadero milagro de amor. Sintió algo calido sobre su hombro e intrigado levantó la mirada… Y LA VIO.

Junto a él estaba Lisa, sentada a su lado con su mano en el hombro, se veía como etérea, pero definitivamente podía verla

Yo también te amo – Le dijo ella y Rick logró escucharla – Su primera reacción fue dar un respingo que lo hizo intentar levantarse y atorarse con la alfombra y resbalar terminando en una posición medio ridícula en el sillón ante una suave risita de ella

¡Te… te… te… puedo ver! – Tartamudeó él

Lo sé… y yo a ti…

Pero… ¿qué… cómo?... ¿Qué demonios sucede?

No estoy segura… pero de pronto… llevaba días escuchándote, pero no lograba verte, solo me guiaba tu voz…y al escucharte hablar de tu amor… tu amor por mí, sentí un cosquilleo y entonces te vi…y de pronto me di cuenta que podía hablar también… yo tampoco sé que es lo que sucede…

Pero… tú, es decir… ¿moriste… Lisa…?

No lo creo, Rick… esto es muy extraño… siento… siento cosas… siento frío y miedo…estaba como perdida en una bruma…en una especie de campamento y tu amor me trajo hasta aquí…

¿Un campamento?... Lo he soñado…

Creo que hay que ir a ese lugar…

¿Pero… dónde es… en dónde está?

No lo sé… no puedo ver más…

¡Lisa! – Dijo él y se lanzó sobre ella, por supuesto atravesándola, como si no estuviera ahí

¡Eso se sintió raro! - Dijo él

¡Yo también lo sentí! – De alguna forma Rick… ¡te siento!

Yo también, Lisa – Le dijo y con infinita ternura se acercó a ella y muy despacio delineó su rostro, ella cerró los ojos

Siento un cosquilleo muy sutil

Yo siento como un calorcito – Le dijo él

¿Qué está pasando, Rick?

No lo sé… pero es maravilloso – Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder abrazarla

Te amo – Dijo ella

No tienes idea de cuánto te amo yo a ti – Le respondió llorando abiertamente – Todo el tiempo… desde el ataque… te sentí

Yo desde el ataque no dejé de pensar en ti…

¿Crees que el amor… pueda superar el espacio y el tiempo?

Estoy segura que sí – le dijo sonriendo – Puedo incluso…escuchar tus pensamientos

Ojalá no todo – Dijo nervioso, recordando algunos pensamientos impropios

¡Todos! – Rió ella

Permanecieron sonriendo y llorando sin hablar mirándose fijamente y perdiéndose en la mirada del otro durante horas. Rick sin poder evitarlo empezó a sentirse cansado y bostezo

Lo siento – Murmuró

No hay problema – Ella rió – En este estado no siento sueño o hambre, sólo frío – Dijo con la mirada angustiada, tratándose de abrazar a sí misma – ¿Por qué no duermes un poco?… te aseguro que mañana estaré aquí – Le dijo con dulzura

No quiero…tengo miedo de que si cierro los ojos… desaparezcas…

No me voy a ir a ningún lado… no quiero… no tengo un mejor lugar que este – Sonrío con ternura, mientras que a Rick se le cerraban los ojos sin poder evitarlo – Ven – Dijo, poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano a Rick, éste se paró en automático e instintivamente intentó tomar su mano. Ambos sonrieron y se sostuvieron la mirada ante el sutil y casi imperceptible contacto. Lisa lo condujo hasta la recámara, pero él se detuvo en la puerta…

¿Estás segura? – Le dijo Rick. Ella sólo asintió – Este es tu recinto, Lisa… yo aún no soy merecedor de dormir aquí… de dormir contigo – Dijo apenado

Rick… mi sitio siempre ha sido tu sitio… si mi corazón y mi alma te pertenecen, el resto es insignificante… además, quiero que estés aquí… sé que has pasado frío –Le dijo con cariño, Rick tenía de nuevo los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Además, en mi condición no creo que puedas hacer algo más – Dijo riéndose – ¡Recuerda que escucho lo que piensas! – Le dijo tocando con su dedo índice la frente del piloto

Upss – Rió él, nerviosamente – Lo siento

Yo también lo deseo, Rick – Dijo apenada, y ambos atravesaron el umbral de la puerta – Y espero… qué bueno… podamos hacerlo cuando esto se resuelva

¡No mires! – Reclamó Rick en broma mientras se desvestía y se metía en la mullida cama

Prometido – Dijo ella riendo, para luego acostarse a su lado

Acostados uno frente al otro se volvieron a quedar mirando hasta que sin poder evitarlo, Rick cayó en un profundo sueño. ¡Estaba con ella! cómodo y calientito, estaba en paz, al fin.

Sintió que había dormido durante horas, cuando un estrepitoso ruido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, en automático buscó a Lisa a su lado, y se levantó de golpe cuando no la vio. Prendió la luz y se dirigió hacia la sala y la encontró ahí parada, visiblemente afectada y con cosas tiradas alrededor suyo.

¿Qué pasa? – Dijo, acercándose lo más rápido posible hacia ella y haciendo el intento de abrazarla

Siento haberte despertado de esa forma… pero no podía tocarte y mi voz es muy suave para gritar… tuve que tirar todo esto… yo… yo no supe qué más hacer

No te preocupes, bonita… ¿Qué pasa?

Rick…tengo miedo

Dime…

Empecé a tratar de enfocarme a mi cuerpo y lo encontré…

¿¡Dónde!

Es un campamento civil…en las afueras de Macross…creo

Bueno pues sólo debemos buscar y…

Rick…no hay tiempo

¿Cómo?

Al parecer estoy en coma o algo así y piensan…quieren moverme a algún lugar, no les preocupa si sobrevivo o no…hoy antes del mediodía… – Rick se quedó helado al escuchar eso

¡No lo voy a permitir! – Dijo, encaminándose a la recamara y vistiéndose lo más rápido que podía – Vamos a casa de Max… tengo un plan… No sé cómo, Lisa… pero trata de seguirme

Lo intentaré, Rick – Dijo mientras el joven en una mochila echaba su laptop y todos los planos que Lisa tenia de la ciudad en el estudio y en los cuales muchas veces habían estado enfocados en algún proyecto, para después salir corriendo a casa de Max

¿Tienes idea de qué hora es Rick?

Lo siento, Max… ni siquiera vi la hora – Dijo, entrando a la calidez de la casa después de atravesar corriendo la nevada que empezaba

Son las 3 de la mañana… ¿qué ocurre? – Decía un Max enpijamado, mientras le daba paso a su amigo a pasar – Casi me da un infarto con tus toquidos…

Lo siento hermano, pero no hay tiempo…se trata de…

De Lisa supongo…

Sí…

Rick…debes… debes…- Max no termino de hablar tenia la mirada fija en la entrada de su casa

¿Qué, Max?

¡Lisa! – Dijo al ver su silueta parada en la puerta de su casa

¿¡La ves! – Dijo Rick sorprendido, buscando hacia donde miraba su amigo

No…pero se ve como si alguien estuviera parado ahí en la puerta…la nieve…cae alrededor formando una especie de silueta…

Sí, Max… es ella, ahí esta, yo sí logro verla y hablar con ella…

¿Cómo?

No lo sé…

Sólo sé que está en problemas…

¿Me crees ahora?

Supongo que sí… yo sólo veo algo raro, pero tú dices que es ella, supongo que debo empezar a creerte… - Finalizó, limpiando sus lentes con nerviosismo

¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Miriya, que se unía a la conversación

Ante los ojos aún muy incrédulos de los Sterling, Rick les relató lo ocurrido. Miriya no logro ver ni siquiera la silueta, pero confío en Max.

¿Por qué yo no puedo verla? – Dijo inquieta Mir

Tu raza ha estado siempre lejos de los temas espirituales…supongo que es eso – le dijo Rick, ella solo levanto los hombros

¿Qué debemos hacer? – Pregunto Max

¿A qué hora empieza su turno?

A las 700 horas

Bueno, tenemos ese tiempo para ubicar el área… en estos mapas, usando las imágenes satelitales – Dijo Rick, encendiendo su laptop - Y luego tendremos que convencer al consejo … a Maistrof – se corrigió - De realizar una operación de rescate – Los tres amigos se miraron inquietos; si lo que Rick decía era cierto, tenían muy poco tiempo y pocas oportunidades de lograrlo.

Durante las siguientes 3 horas, los tres escanearon perfectamente el área selvática a las afueras de Macross, marcando y recordando sus reconocimientos de vuelo y usando los mapas virtuales para tratar de ubicar el área en donde podría estar Lisa. Con trabajo y dedicación y guiados incluso por Lisa lograron reducir el área, recordando haber visto un campamento de civiles pacifistas escondido entre la densa vegetación.

¡Demonios! Pero si son pacifistas…Kyle debe saber algo… o estar metido en todo esto – Dijo Rick mientras guardaban todo y se alistaban a salir

Entonces la zorra maldita de Minmei debe saber algo – Agregó Miriya, esta vez nadie la corrigió en sus palabras

Vámonos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Los tres se encaminaron a la base lo más rápido que pudieron. Una vez adentro, Rick se dirigió directamente con Maistrof, que por fortuna era puntual a pesar de todo y se encontraba ya instalado en su oficina. El piloto tomó aire, hizo acopio de todo su aplomo y tocó la puerta.

Adelante – Se escuchó la voz irritante del Coronel – Quien al verlo prosiguió – Vaya vaya… me parece, Capitán que aún no se cumple su castigo… ¿me puede decir qué está haciendo en la base?

¡Señor! – Se cuadró formalmente frente a él – He investigado un poco y junto con mis fuentes he descubierto el lugar donde se encuentra la Capitana Hayes Señor… – Maistrof respondió con una carcajada

Conque sigue encaprichado con la Capitana… diablos, Capitán… usted sólo pasa de capricho en capricho… primero con la estrellita del canto; ahora con nuestra fallecida Capitana…creo lo que busca es atención – Rick apretó puños y dientes conteniéndose, pues sabía que de nada le serviría estallar en furia – Le ordeno Capitán que se retire o tendré que pedir su cese definitivo

Pero Señor… la Capitana está viva… y…

La Capitana fue declarada perdida en batalla… Capitán, retírese antes de que llame a seguridad

¡Señor! – Gritó Rick, tratando de controlar su impotencia y salió corriendo de ahí hacia los hangares mientras le llamaba a Max a su celular

¡Están listos?

¡Por supuesto jefe!; Ganaste tiempo con eso de Maistrof, todo el escuadrón te apoya, todos estamos arriesgando el pellejo en esto, pero estamos contigo…y por Hayes… el Skull 01 está listo, hermano

¡Voy para allá! – Dijo mientras corría hacia los hangares

Vio con sorpresa y gratitud a todos los pilotos de Skull que a pesar de arriesgarse a ser cesados, ir a corte marcial y demás ocurrencias del consejo estaban ahí, listos para apoyarlo en lo que Rick sabría que sería su última misión, puesto que seguramente para él no habría clemencia… pero no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era salvar a Lisa. De un brinco saltó a la cabina y abrió contacto con sus pilotos

Muchachos… ¡les agradezco todo esto!

Capitán….usted nos ha salvado la vida muchas veces…

Siempre ha dado la cara por nosotros…

Además, ya es justo: queremos saber el desenlace de la telenovela Hunter-Hayes y si usted dice que está viva…seguramente es porque aún lo está

¡Muchachos…. – Dijo colocando su mano en el mando del avión – Por Lisa Hayes – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y todos respondieron – ¡Por Lisa! - Mientras el escuadrón emblemático de la RDF despegaba ante los ojos incrédulos del personal de control aéreo.

Estoy contigo amor… - Le dijo Lisa al oído, Rick sólo sintió que su fuerza y su seguridad aumentaban

Un par de horas después, ubicaron el área. La sobrevolaron un poco para reconocer el lugar mientras todos los controladores aéreos intentaban inútilmente comunicarse con el líder del escuadrón, pero Rick había apagado el radio. Maistrof estaba morado de ira y ya había dado varias órdenes, entre ellas la de enviar a otro escuadrón a traer de vuelta al Skull.

Voy a bajar – Informó – Sobrevuelen el área, tendré el canal abierto

Voy contigo – Añadió Max y los dos cazas se perdieron en la verde vegetación

Miriya – Quedas a cargo – Dijo Rick antes de aterrizar. Él y Max dieron un salto y preparando sus armas corrieron entre la espesura tratando de ubicar el campamento.

Una hora más tarde, lo encontraron. Perdido entre la densa vegetación, estaban instaladas sencillas pero numerosas tiendas de campaña. Los pilotos se miraron, no estando seguros de cómo proceder, después de todo eran sólo civiles.

En silencio, y tirados en la hierba, trataron de observar lo más que pudieron, notando algo sumamente extraño. A pesar de ser civiles y supuestos pacifistas había un par de guardias bien armados haciendo recorridos. Ellos se miraron inquietos, definitivamente Lisa estaba ahí y la ocultaban. Arrastrándose en el suelo y mediante señales lograron emboscar a los guardias con rápidos movimientos, quedando éstos amordazados e inmovilizados. Rick y Max cubrieron sus uniformes de vuelo con la ropa de los vigilantes, tomaron sus armas y ocultaron a los prisioneros entre la espesura de la maleza, para luego internarse en el campamento. A unos pasos de llegar a las tiendas, Lisa se materializo frente a ellos; Max no pudo evitar dar un respingo al escuchar y ver moverse la hierba y ver a Rick enfocado hablando con la nada, sabiendo que ahí estaba Lisa.

¿Es aquí, verdad?

Sí… pero no puedo estar mucho más tiempo así… entre más cerca estoy de mi cuerpo, más fuerte me atrae

¿Te irás? – Dijo con tristeza

No puedo evitarlo, Rick

¿Y si no lo logro… y si no logro rescatarte… te perderé para siempre?

Estoy segura de que lo harás… confío en ti… creo en ti – Dijo mientras se empezaba a desvanecer - Antes de irme quisiera decirte algo…no se si al volver pueda recordar todo esto…pero quiero que sepas…que los vi…a todos…puede hablar con ellos…están bien

¿Te refieres a…?

Si…Global, Claudia, las chicas, incluso Roy y Ben – Hizo una pausa y continuo – Vi a mis padres…a tus padres…esto fue como un regalo porque incluso si no lo lograras yo sabre que tu también me amabas y tu sabrás que todos ellos están bien

¡Lisa! – Dijo Rick con un sollozo

Adiós…por ahora – Dijo sonriendo estirando su mano mientras intentaba acariciar su rostro

¡Te amo! – Dijo el desesperado, tratando de sostenerla

¡Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré! – Respondió ella desvaneciéndose por completo, dejando a un Rick impávido con el semblante realmente ensombrecido

¡Lo vamos a lograr, hermano! – Le dijo Max colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo, en señal de apoyo

Gracias, Max – Respondió éste enjugando sus lágrimas. Ambos siguieron caminando al llegar a las tiendas; caminaron entre ellas sin ningún problema, hasta que encontraron el centro del campamento en donde una tienda más grande fungía como "centro de comando". Una tienda vecina que se encontraba desocupada les sirvió de escondite en donde se ocultaron tratando de escuchar algo más. Durante angustiosos minutos no sucedió nada, hasta que de la nada oyeron a Kyle amenazando a un anciano y a un joven

¡Debí suponerlo! – Murmuró por lo bajo Rick furioso… Minmei debió saber de todo esto, no sabes cómo odio a los Lynn – Masculló

¡Silencio! – Sentenció Max

¡Dije que la desconectaras de todos los aparatos cuando te lo indicara

No puedo hacerlo – Se rehusó el anciano

¡Lo harás por la vida de tu nieto! – Añadió, encañonando la cabeza del jovencito

¡Basta! – Gritó desesperado

Entonces obedecerás… iré a Macross a negociar su liberación…viva o muerta y si no logro nada, avisaré para que la desconectes

¡Maldito! – Blasfemó Rick casi perdiendo el control

Calma… calma – Lo sostuvo Max, y ambos se congelaron cuando Kyle se acercó a la tienda en donde se escondían para prácticamente aventar al anciano y al joven adentro y darse la vuelta, dando la orden a un subalterno de que vigilara la entrada, mientras se alejaba de ahí. El anciano trastabilló y cayó de rodillas ayudado por su joven nieto, cuando se quedaron petrificados al ver a los dos soldados ahí.

Shhh – Max hizo la seña de que guardaran silencio y ellos entendieron de inmediato, sentándose mientras el viejo se recuperaba y tosía copiosamente. Unos minutos después escucharon unos fuertes ronquidos, el guardia se había dormido lo que les permitió hablar en voz baja.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Soldados de la RDF, venimos a rescatar a la Capitana – Dijo Rick con voz firme

¿Y Ustedes? – Pregunto Max

Soy… fui médico militar… de la RDF también – Los pilotos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa

¿ Y qué hace un militar con estos pseudo pacifistas? – Cuestionó impaciente Rick

Es una larga historia muchacho… sólo puedo decirles que no comulgo con sus ideas, estoy aquí por mi hijo… quise sacarlo de aquí cuando me jubilé, fue muy tarde, pero encontré a mi nieto y no pensaba dejarlo sólo entre toda esta locura, terminé ofreciendo mis servicios a cambio de su libertad, y estábamos a punto de lograrlo cuando Kyle, el líder aquí, llegó con la Capitana moribunda en sus brazos, al parecer la encontró el día del ataque de Kyron en las orillas del lago Global.

¿Entonces…usted la conocía?

¡Por supuesto!, Quien no conocería a tan emblemática oficial y usted debe ser Rick Hunter, o me equivoco?

No, señor – Respondió entre molesto e intrigado

No quise irme… después de todo era una oficial conocida y respetada, tenía que ayudar a mantenerla con vida, y después de alguna forma ayudar a liberarla, así que me quedé pero los planes de Kyle iban mas allá de retenerla aquí… como escucharon, tiene armas aquí, y pretende atacar Macross… ha hecho tratos con Zentraedis disgustados y piensan atacar pronto, no pude dejarla, tenia la esperanza de que no se detuvieran en su búsqueda…que tú…no te rindieras – Dijo mirando fijamente al piloto

¿Pero?

Era por todo el ejercito conocido su supuesto "No" Romance – Añadió haciendo la señal de comillas y sonriendo

Pues gracias… por mantenerla viva…

Apenas pude… está en coma inducido…estará bien apenas le retire los medicamentos, por cierto si no salgo de ésta… llévense a mi nieto con ustedes

¡Saldremos… se lo prometo – Dijo Rick con decisión

¡Y claro que vendrán con nosotros! – Añadió Max, y la tos del guardia los alertó para no seguir haciendo ruido. El anciano se arrodilló y con su dedo empezó a trazar en la tierra el mapa del campamento. Mientras Rick y Max memorizaban todo, el joven Ted vigilaba al guardia y el anciano seguía detallando el sitio. Max y Rick se hicieron señas y empezaron a mandar señales por sus teléfonos satelitales a su escuadrón y al puente de mando desde donde los oficiales se quedaron petrificados ante la alerta y la incredulidad de Maistrof quien ordenó la salida de más escuadrones ya no con el afán de cazar a los desertores sino de rescatar a la Capitana y terminar con la amenaza oculta entre las sombras de la selva.

¿¡Quiénes son ustedes! – Gritó el guardia que se había asomado al no escuchar ruido alguno. Hubo un par de disparos y se dio la alarma en el campamento; de inmediato un grupo de Zentraedis aparecieron de la nada, mientras en el aire y justo a tiempo llegó el Skull alertado por los pilotos en tierra, y la batalla no se hizo esperar. El guardia cayó herido a manos de Rick, aunque éste no había salido del todo librado recibiendo un golpe certero en la cabeza con la cachaza de un arma por parte de un segundo guardia que Max había logrado detener. Rápidamente los cuatro salieron a toda velocidad, seguidos por un grupo de hombres que los perseguían con armas, rodeándolos con facilidad sin saber que un segundo escuadrón entraba en escena y los pilotos que habían bajado como refuerzo tenían ya sitiado el campamento, mientras que los VT en modo guardián habían ya controlado a los Zentraedi. Una vez libres de las amenazas de los "pacifistas" Max se dio a la tarea de terminar de organizar a la gente que tomaban como prisioneros; dándole a su amigo el espacio y el tiempo que necesitaba.

Rick corrió hacia el pequeño e improvisado hospital. No le importaba la sangre que circulaba libremente desde su frente, se detuvo un momento jadeando tratando de tomar aire en la entrada y luego caminó despacio entre las camillas: al fondo la divisó. ¡Su corazón dio un vuelco! ahí estaba lo que recordaba en sueños: una pequeña cama cubierta con un mosquitero… lentamente, el anciano se acercó detrás de él.

Está a salvo – le dijo, poniendo su mano en su hombro

Como te dije, es un coma inducido, sus heridas eran graves y profundas, no teníamos suficientes analgésicos, el dolor hubiera sido insoportable, creo es lo mejor que pude hacer… además, estando así…Kyle no podría estar hostigándola, yo le dije que había caído en coma y él dio la orden de mantenerla con vida…hasta el día de hoy. Sabes que tenia la indicación de… - El Viejo detuvo un poco su relato como apenado – de desconectarla… pero no hubiera podido hacerlo… fue un milagro su llegada

Fue ella… ella me trajo hasta aquí… ¿Qué cree que haya sido?

El amor… Rick, el amor…

¿Pero cómo fue posible que…?

El amor es un sentimiento indescriptible y ejerce milagros sorprendentes…ella te ama de una forma que no comprenderás mas que con el corazón… tú la amas con la misma intensidad, solo así se logro hacer esa conexión…hay almas que están destinadas para estar juntas, las de ustedes lo están, su conexión va mas allá de lo físico…es espiritual…su amor joven Hunter hará historia…su historia llegará a las estrellas y mas allá…

¿Puedo? – Dijo Rick nervioso

¡Por supuesto! – Dijo el anciano, y Rick con manos temblorosas quitó el mosquitero, recibiendo la visión más maravillosa en el universo. Ahí estaba ella, profundamente dormida, con el cabello desparramado en la almohada como una princesa dormida de cuento.

¿Tardará en…?

No…hace rato que se le retiraron los medicamentos…no te preocupes, en un minutos abrirá los ojos – Finalizó mientras salía de ahí, dándole privacidad al muchacho.

El helicóptero ambulancia viene en camino Rick – Gritó Max desde afuera, quien continuaba esposando y vigilando a los rebeldes junto con el resto del escuadrón – Y Kyle fue detenido en Macross gracias a nuestro informe – Finalizo con alegría en la voz

¡Gracias hermano! – Gritó Rick desde adentro. Estaba de rodillas y lloraba junto a la cama de Lisa. Cuando se calmó un poco, se acercó a ella, retiró algunos castaños mechones del rostro sudado de la joven y sin poder evitarlo se acercó lentamente, depositando un suave beso en los labios de la bella durmiente… entonces Lisa abrió los ojos, dedicándole la sonrisa más hermosa que él había visto en su vida.

Octubre 2010

Lo prometido es deuda…aquí esta la historia…el resto de los fics vienen en camino lento pero llegaran algún día ;)

Gracias a todos por sus reviews que me animan a continuar¡

Gracias amigos del escuadrón los quiero mucho¡

Nos vemos en el FB y en el Puente :D¡

Sary


End file.
